


Hold Me Tight Or Don't

by EniciaPop (Enicia24)



Series: Look What You Made Me Do [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, day6 ensemble mentioned but without actual lines tbh, really they are just friends i promise, the parkbros and pillie sandwich will be in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/EniciaPop
Summary: Part1: Wonpil meets a nice camera operator(oc) when on the hunt for a bathroom, they become friends because Wonpil loves making friends, then they become friends with some added benefits because Wonpil would also love to get laid.Part2: will include wonpil and park bros getting it on?the oc is the camera operator from chap 8 of Kink Facilitator but you don't have to read that chapter to know what's going on i promise ;)





	Hold Me Tight Or Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1roomdisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/gifts).



> when i saw you mention march 1 was gonna be your 1 year ao3 bday, i knew i had to get this out for you by today friend  
> so here it is  
> Part 1 of fwb fic that i've been promising for months  
> hope it doesn't disappoint, love you dude

Kim Wonpil wasn’t stupid.

He was no genius, or even really very smart, but he was no fool either. 

He happily considered himself to be average on most fronts, and above average in the things he enjoyed. 

Like playing music. 

And writing songs.

And people.

He enjoyed people.

And people did require certain kinds of intelligence to interact with successfully.

Wonpil knew how important manners were, and when they could be forgotten in favor of familiarity, and he also knew how to tell when people were uncomfortable, and how best to draw attention to himself if it was because they were the center of said attention, and he knew exactly how much aegyo was required to get out of most situations with almost everyone he knew. 

(Almost being a key word when it came to some of his hyungs, Sungjin and Jae appeared to be particularly resistant to his cuteness for some reason, and if he wasn’t such a nice person Wonpil would find it very easy to get angry at them for it.)

Most importantly, to Wonpil at least, was that he knew when people liked him for him and when people liked him for what he was and when people _liked_ him.

It was how he knew that his hyungs loved him and his dongsaeng loved him, even when they would tease him about silly things that could feasibly eat at his confidence and happiness if he didn’t know it was _because_ they loved him.  That maybe some of his hyungs had some kind of feelings for him beyond the bond they had formed as a band, that he had returned at some point in regards to one and still was working through in regards to another, and it was also how he knew that the camera man assigned to him when Day6 played on Mnet liked him.

He bumped into the man the very first time he was left alone for their debut performance at Mnet.

Literally.

He and Daeshik walked into each other, both very caught up in their own destination, Wonpil looking for the bathroom and Daeshik looking for a battery that was dropped while moving one of the cameras down a hallway, that it wasn’t until they had collided and Wonpil was on the ground either of them even knew someone else was there. 

Truthfully Wonpil didn’t have time for the impact to really register before Daeshik was kneeling next to him, eyes concerned and mouth pulled back in worry, apologizing.  He knew his face had to be reflecting his own shock.

“I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”  He shook his head and his tone turned berating. “What am I asking, of course you’re not okay, you’re on the ground.  Really I’m sorry, I wasn’t even looking, well I was looking, _not at you_ , I was looking for something I dropped, obviously because I was looking at the floor and not- “

As spoke his hands kept moving towards him before he’d jerk them back.  It was easy for Wonpil to tell the other man wanted to help him but didn’t want to touch a stranger without their permission.

He seemed nice enough.

“Help me up,” Wonpil stuck out a hand and quickly remembered his manners when the other just looked at it. “Please.”

He shyly reached out to gently clasp his hand and gave a tug and all of the sudden Wonpil was off the floor and tipping forward and-

And a hand was on his waist to stop his movement and Wonpil had his free hand on Daeshik’s shoulder to steady himself.

Both were silent for a few moments, staring at each other.

 

Wonpil started laughing.

And it seemed the other couldn’t help but join him.  They stood there, still holding each other, laughter ringing through the empty hallway.

“Wow I just keep tossing you around.”  He let go of Wonpil and spread his hands apologetically while grinning. “Guess I owe you a few more sorry’s.”

“Its fine, I’m fine,” Wonpil shook his head. “I did tell you to help me up.”

Wonpil grinned at him and spread his arms to convey _I’m up!_

The other man gave a nervous breathe of a laugh and Wonpil saw a dust of pink on his cheeks that could have been from embarrassment.

Could have.

“I’m Wonpil; I was born in 94, nice to meet you.” 

“Ah! Daeshik, I’m Daeshik, nice to meet you too.”  At Wonpil’s searching look he hurried to add. “I was born in 93.”

“So I call you hyung!”  He exclaimed happily.

“Ye-yeah, if you want.”

“Great! Hyung, where is the closest bathroom?”

“Umm,” Daeshik slowly looked around, probably trying to orient himself, before waving a hand past Wonpil. “Turn left at the next intersection and it’ll be a few doors down on the right.”

“Thanks Daeshik-hyung, maybe we’ll bump into each other again.”  Wonpil said turning to finally get back on track to his original destination.

“I hope not.”  Wonpil’s head snapped to him and Daeshik quickly tried to explain himself. “I mean I don’t want to run into you again.  I mean-“

Wonpil waved a hand at him and giggled. “I know what you meant hyung.  It’s fine.”

 

Of course the next time they met, which was again at the Mnet building and during Day6’s first comeback, Daeshik was the one who wound up on the floor as Wonpil stumbled into a wall.

He’d just been trying to get back to the waiting room and nothing had been looking familiar.  Wonpil had hoped that once he turned the next corner he would know where he was.  He’d been hoping that for the past 3 corners.  So, even if it was by way of a collision, finding a somewhat familiar and friendly face was exactly what Wonpil needed.

“Hi, hyung.”  He cheerfully greeted Daeshik once the other man looked up to see what had crashing into him.

“Wonpil-ah?”

“You remember me!”

“Kind of hard not to remember crashing into a cute boy at work.”  Daeshik said before paling and stumbling over his words trying to take back what he said. “Uhh, I mean- we- uhhhh-“

“I am very cute aren’t I?”  Wonpil said giggling while Daeshik ducked his head to probably try and hide the bright red that had taken over his cheeks.

“Here,” He offered both arms to Daeshik who stared at them blankly. “I promise not to try and sweep you off your feet like you nearly did me.”

His cheeky grin went unnoticed as Daeshik slowly reached out and gingerly took one of Wonpil’s hands in each of his, as though he was worried he would hurt him and wasn’t that sweet.  Wonpil watched Daeshik swallow while staring at the way his hands totally covered his smaller ones.  Wonpil grinned and pulled as Daeshik pushed himself up.

“Wonpil-ah, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to perform,” Wonpil puffed out his cheeks with a pout. “Even if I’m not technically an idol, music shows are super important.  Don’t you know that, hyung?”

“Of course you are!  I wasn’t trying to say you shouldn’t be here.”  Daeshik rushed out.

“I know, I know.  Just teasing you, hyung.”  Wonpil stuck out his tongue and giggled at Daeshik’s stumped expression.   As it sunk in the other man relaxed and a small laugh of his own.

“What are you doing, on this floor Wonpil?” Daeshik clarified. “Waiting rooms are like two floors up; this one is mainly for storage.”

“Really?!” Wonpil looked around and tapped his face with his hand.  “Oh jeeze, of course.”

“Did you hit the wrong button on the elevator?”

“I must have to be this lost.” Wonpil laughed. “I got lost, hyung.”

“Follow me and we’ll get you unlost.” Daeshik laughed with him.

“Careful, hyung, you’re turning into my knight in dusty corridors.”  Wonpil joked.

“Saving you from the twists and turns of Mnet?” Daeshik glanced at him before turning a corner. “Not so bad.”

A few moments and they were in front of the elevators.  Wonpil cheered and gave Daeshik a grateful smile.  They reached the right floor in no time and started to part ways.

“I’ll see you later Wonpil-ah.”

“Oh? You sound pretty confident about that hyung.”  Wonpil leaned in to him. “Planning on running into me?  Again?”

“What? No, don’t jinx us like that Wonpil.  I’ll see you later, but you won’t see me.  And that sounds pretty creepy now that I’ve said it.”  Daeshik said frowning at how the last part sounded.

“Ummm?”

“I’m a camera operator, Wonpil.  I’m going to be recording Day6 later.”

“What, really!” Wonpil gasped.

“Yeah.”  Daeshik nodded.

“Does that mean you’re going to record us every time we’re here.”

 “That really depends on my boss and scheduling.” Daeshik shrugged.

“I hope you get scheduled for all our performances!”

“What? Why?”

“Because that means I would get to see you ever time we’re here hyung.”  Wonpil grinned and Daeshik flushed again. “We’re gonna be big hyung, so expect to **run** into me a lot.”

“That sounds almost like you’re planning on us crashing into each other again.”

“Maybe, but I wouldn’t have to plan that if hyung gave me his number.” Wonshik said raising his eyebrows.

“What?!”

“Then I can just tell you I’m here and you can be on the lookout.”  Wonpil finished proudly and patted his pockets to find his phone.

“But my schedule would tell me-“ Daeshik trailed off confusedly as Wonpil thrust his phone towards him.

“Hyung, give me your number.”

 

They exchanged kakaos and numbers and they talked.

Every day.

Wonpil had always been one to send little messages throughout the day to his friends. 

Small things about what he was doing or sometimes if he saw a cute animal or if he knew his friend was doing something, just tiny things that he believed were what maintained a relationship of any kind.

So Wonpil sent these kinds of messages to Daeshik and Daeshik sent them back and they talked.

And it was nice.

To have someone to talk to that he didn’t have to see every hour of every day.  As much as Wonpil loved his band members, sometimes it was really good to have someone that wasn’t where he was in the industry to talk to.  Just a friend, that he could tell had a modicum of starstruckness towards him, that he could send dumb thoughts to and watch movies with.  A friend that told him to come over any time he wanted to and they would just watch movies and eat food that ‘probably isn’t on a idol’s diet plan but it’s what I’ve got’, and it was so close to what Wonpil imagined having a friend would be like if he wasn’t in the industry. 

It had been a while since he had had something like this.

Yes he loved his members and his friends very very much.  But it was just so…

So…

So nice?

Yes.

Nice. 

It was nice to have a friend out there that understood parts of the industry but didn’t expect him to be a certain way.  Once people got an image in kpop it came with a set of expectations and thoughts regarding them, that could be hard to shake loose or live up to.  Wonpil knew he didn’t get hit with that kind of thing anywhere near the level as some people, some of his company mates even, did.  But it was just really nice to have someone that seemed to just be flustered over who Wonpil was as a person rather than what Wonpil was as a person.

And it was so much fun to fluster Daeshik.

He was obviously attracted to Wonpil with the stuttering and the blushing and the flirting back that went down in all the texting they did.  And Wonpil was…

Interested.

He flirted first, Wonpil was absolutely willing to admit to that, because Daeshik was cute and nice.  Daeshik continued to be cute and nice, with the added benefits of lame jokes and complete respect of Wonpil’s space and of Wonpil as a person.  So Wonpil definitely wouldn’t mind having a good time with Daeshik beyond the movie nights they were already having.

Wonpil knew Daeshik wouldn’t mind either.

Someone was going to have to make a move for the both of them.

-

 **PrettyPilli** :

hyung

hyung

Hyung

Daehyung

Daeshikkie

Daeshikkie hyung

Daeshikkie hyungie

 **DaeBae** :

What do you need Wonpil?

 **PrettyPilli** :

why are kittens so soft hyungie??!?

 **DaeBae** :

Wonpil it’s 3:42 am

 **PrettyPilli** :

kittens Daehyungie

 **DaeBae** :

3:43 am

 **PrettyPilli** :

KITTENS

 **DaeBae** :

Wonpil why are you in wonder of kittens at 3:44 am?

 **PrettyPilli** :

I saw kittens today

and one rode on my shoulder

but no one would give me a phone to take a picture

and Sungjin said I couldn’t take it home

it was so softttttt

why are kittens so softttttt

 **DaeBae** :

Wonpil are you sleep drunk or alcohol drunk right now

 **PrettyPilli** :

SOFT KITTENS

their PAWS

BEANS

TOE BEANS!!

 **DaeBae** :

???

 **PrettyPilli** :

oh

uh no

 **DaeBae** :

?

 **PrettyPilli** :

drunk

m’not

at all

I just want to hold a kitten

and hear it pur

and love it

 **DaeBae** :

Ummm

 **PrettyPilli** :

kittens

they’re so beautiful

T.T

I just want to love one

 **DaeBae** :

One of my friends has a cat

You can hold her cat, next time I cat sit, if you want

I’m sure she wouldn’t mind

 **PrettyPilli** :

REALLY?!?!?

 **DaeBae** :

Well yeah

It’s not like I would offer if I didn’t mean it

 **PrettyPilli** :

I think I love you Daeshikkie

 **DaeBae** :

Hahahah

Go to sleep Wonpillie

 **PrettyPilli** :

sounds like a good idea

I’m going to dream of soft kittens

that hyungs can’t say no to me keeping

 **DaeBae** :

I’ll kitten sit for you when you’re out of town

Out of country

 **PrettyPilli** :

*GASP*

YOU’RE THE BEST DAESHIK

THE

BEST

HYUNG

 **DaeBae** :

Awesome

Can we sleep now?

 **PrettyPilli** :

yes of course

wait

if you’re so tired how come you’re awake right now????

 **DaeBae** :

I forgot to turn my sound off and your texts woke me up

 **PrettyPilli** :

oh

ok

good night hyung!

 **DaeBae** :

Night Wonpil

-

Daeshik is not the one to make a move.

He is a kind and sweet hyung who cares about Wonpil, and obviously doesn’t want to pressure him into anything, so he tries to make his attraction to the younger less visible now that they are very good friends because he believes that it could make things awkward, which does not work because they both are too good at blushing and Wonpil is too good at finding his hyungs fun to fluster.

Wonpil is too good at people sometimes.

This is not something Wonpil believes to possibly be true but most of those that care about him know it to be true, case in point the amount of people that care about him, or have feelings regarding him.

Point being it’s Wonpil who decides to make a move for both of them.

It’s Daeshik’s birthday; which he hadn’t even told Wonpil about till a week and a half ago when he was checking to make sure they were still on for their movie night, and when talking about the food they were going to have Wonpil made a remark that it was more than they usually did and it really just slipped out, more like Daeshik blurted out that it was his birthday and his friends always sent him way more food than he could eat, and Wonpil was just silent for a few moments before a long whine of _Hyyuuuuung, why didn’t you tell meeeeee?_ and demanded to know what he wanted, to which Daeshik didn’t say anything because he couldn’t think of anything because that was a **sound** and wow.  So its Daeshik’s birthday and Wonpil had arranged to come over for an evening on a day that he had off, and it was truly amazing that he had a day off at all with how busy busy the year was for him.

But he was there, a little before six, and throwing his arms around Daeshik already singing happy birthday to him before he even gets in the door.

It is sweet and nice, and adorable the way that his cheeks pink when Daeshik gushes at the presents he brought him, and in no time they are settled comfortably on the couch with a movie on.  Daeshik, with his back against one of the couch arms and legs out to rest on the food laden coffee table, and Wonpil, slumped against the opposite arm and toes tucked under Daeshik’s thigh to keep warm, in their usual positions, quietly watching the action movie Daeshik had chosen while snacking on cake.

(It’s Daeshik’s birthday and if he wants to eat cake first he will.)

He is entirely content with the idea of sitting like this for the rest of the night.

“I do have another present for you hyung.” Wonpil speaks about fifteen minutes into the movie.

“Hmm?”  Daeshik distractedly glances towards him and sees that Wonpil isn’t watching the movie, but watching him.

“A present hyung.”  Wonpil says, dark eyes staring into his own.  The light from the TV highlighting the side of his face; his cheeks and nose casting sharp dark wavering shadows across his face.

“But you already gave me-“

“A different present, one that you’ll probably like even more.” Wonpil cuts him off.

“Ummm, gonna be pretty hard to beat those signed posters Pil-ah.”  Daeshik jokes looking over the back of the couch towards the table he’d left said posters on.

“Yeah, but this present is one that we can both enjoy.”

Daeshik felt his feet slip out from under his thigh and turned his head back to Wonpil, who was moving to kneel on the middle cushion of the couch.

“Both of us?”  Wonpil sets one hand, in the now reduced space between them, on the couch.

“Yup.”

“How-“ Wonpil’s other hand settles on Daeshik’s shoulder.

Silently Wonpil leans into his space and with smiling lips gives his own a light peck.

Testing the waters.

Daeshik’s eyes widen, his mouth opens slightly in shock.

Wonpil, just a few centimeters away and watching, gives a small laugh and closes his eyes before leaning again.  This time he tilts his head and lets the peck linger; leaving the other man to decide if he wants it to be anything more.

Daeshik wants.

He lets one hand tentatively reach up to hold Wonpil’s cheek and when the younger man doesn’t move away, he _holds_ Wonpil’s face there and return the kiss.

He wants to keep his eyes open, stare at Wonpil’s gorgeous face and every single twitch it makes, but they slip closed and all he knows is the feel of the warm lovely mouth on his own.  His lips aren’t as soft as Daeshik expected, they are soft almost like down but not the delicate pillow plush things he imagined, rather Wonpil’s lips are firm and experienced and feel more luxurious than silk and Daeshik is running his tongue at the seam of the other’s mouth before he knows what he’s doing, and Wonpil responds in turn with a hum that vibrates through their lips and tingles more than a cool freshly cut piece of kiwi on a warm summer evening. 

They keep a balanced pressure against one another, neither pushing nor pulling the other too far. 

The kiss is a smooth seamless thing, where they stop to breathe but do not pull away from each other, rather they rest against the other and pull deep breathes in from flared nostrils before beginning to move again.  Soon enough Daeshik realizes Wonpil is letting him set the pace, that he may have instigated the kiss, the kisses, but that he is letting Daeshik have the control here.

Daeshik presses more intently at Wonpil’s mouth.  His fingers gently tangle into the wispy fluffed hair behind an ear.  He nips lightly at his bottom lip and Wonpil lets out a tiny whine while opening his mouth in the best invitation Daeshik has ever been given.

His tongue slowly swipes into Wonpil’s mouth and the bright orange of the cake and smooth richness of the chocolate frosting dances across his taste buds, and dance into his mind and Daeshik will never be able to have this cake ever again without thinking of kissing Kim Wonpil.  Eventually they have to break apart, too caught up in the other’s mouth to even think around the kissing, and they both inhale needily.  He lets his hand fall from Wonpil’s hair into his lap and takes a few deep breaths staring at the boy in front of him.

“Hyung” Wonpil starts once he’s caught his breath, one hand still on Daeshik’s shoulder and the other on the couch cushion. “We need to talk.”

Daeshik tenses and leans back against the arm of the couch.  Wonpil can see him trying to compose his face into a blank look, getting himself ready for what he thinks is surely about to be a rejection. 

Wonpil gives a breathless huff of laughter.

“No no hyung, I liked it.”  He grins and his eyes turn into cattish crescents and Daeshik wants to kiss each crinkle around them.

Wonpil slides his legs into place on either side of Daeshik’s lap and pulls his arms to settle around Wonpil’s waist.  Daeshik’s hands slide to grasp at Wonpil’s hips and his face heats.

“O-okay, so what are we going to be talking about?”

“We need to talk about how you are going to fuck me, and we’re both going to like it. But I don’t think we are going to want to do more than fucking and friendship.  I like you, but I don’t _like_ you.”  Wonpil states calmly.  A soft smile on his face and soft slender hands coming to lightly hold the sides of Daeshik’s own face soften the blow. “It wouldn’t be fair to do this and not tell you that.”

“That, that…”  Daeshik couldn’t seem to find the right words to say.  He could understand what Wonpil was trying to tell him, he just didn’t know exactly how he felt about what he seemed to be implying.

“I don’t think either of us is quite in the right place for a relationship, hyung.”  Wonpil’s smile turns a little bittersweet and Daeshik is reminded of how Day6 used to be six. How Wonpil will sometimes look at his members with a soft wistfulness, a look that Daeshik has captured plenty of times through the lens of a camera.  How Wonpil probably hasn’t been in a relationship in a long time, he is under an idol contract after all, and how Daeshik isn’t sure if he himself knows how to have a relationship right now.  “This is all I can offer right now Daeshik.”

It’s the first time Wonpil has really said his name since wishing him happy birthday and Daeshik knows it’s to drive the point home. 

Wonpil was almost too good at communication for him; anyone else and Daeshik is sure they would have let things keep going until there was a giant mess between them from the things left unsaid and assumptions made. 

“I would want you any way you want me to want you honestly, and if it's just as friends hanging out then I’m happy with that.”  Daeshik speaks finally, his hands coming up to cover Wonpil’s own still holding his face.  “I-thank you.  Thank you for telling me this.  For bringing this up, before anything could happen.  I-I appreciate it.”

Wonpil’s smile keeps it bittersweet twist. “I don’t want either of us to get hurt.”

“I know, I know Pil-ah.” He pulls one of Wonpil’s hands from his face and brings it to his lips to gently lay a kiss on the underside of his wrist.

Wonpil lets out a shaky exhale.

“It’s good that you said it.”  Daeshik lays another kiss in the center of his palm.

 

“I don’t want us to get hurt either.”  He pulls Wonpil’s other hand from his face and kisses that wrist as well.

 

“We won’t get hurt because you spoke up.”  That palm also gets a kiss, and Daeshik slides a hand up Wonpil’s arm to rest on his slender pale neck. 

His mouth follows.

 

“If you still want this, the being friends with more but not more, I want it too, Pil-ah.”  Daeshik murmurs into the underside of Wonpil’s jaw.

He can feel the shift in skin and tell that Wonpil is grinning.

“That’s exactly what I want hyung.” 

 

The evening does not end in sex.

Because Wonpil says that he wants Daeshik to really think about the whole friend with benefits thing, when he’s away from Wonpil because Wonpil is distracting, for a little while longer just to be sure.

(Wonpil is very strict about informed consent and doesn’t want there to be any regrets about any fucking that would occur.)

So the evening ends with Wonpil lazily draping his legs on Daeshik’s lap, and him setting a hand onto one of his ankles and idly rubbing his thumb over the protrusion there, while a new movie plays on, this time a comedy that occasionally causes Wonpil’s pull at Daeshik’s grip when he laughs so hard he curls in on himself, and Daeshik shelves the thinking to tomorrow and allows himself to be happy with his friend.

-

Another day and a playful argument about the ringtones they had set for each other and their friends led to the same position.

That is to say Daeshik with a lap full of Wonpil.

Wonpil with an occupied mouth and hands on his hips.

And both of them with a growing problem and two forgotten phones that had slipped from the couch cushions when they’d started kissing.

Wonpil found himself pushing his face down into Daeshik’s, and trying to remove any space between them.  A shift and he felt something solid brush against one of his thighs as Daeshik’s whole body tensed for a split-second. 

He smiled into the kiss and leaned his lower half back.  His hands gripped at shoulders and started giving small tugs to try and maneuver the other where he wanted him. 

But he apparently didn’t understand the subtle sign.

So Wonpil gave a forceful tug and Daeshik found himself suddenly horizontal and spread out on top of the boy that had just been in his lap.

At his dazed expression Wonpil laughed and nuzzled at his cheek; fingers coming up to lace together behind his neck and pulling him further down to him.

“I like being on the bottom, hyung.”

Daeshik tried to give something like a laugh but it ended up as groan once Wonpil pushed his hips up and against his own.  A few more less than forceful pushes proved that Wonpil couldn’t get quite enough leverage with the other on top of him, and he arched up as far as he could into the body above him while tugging at Daeshik’s arm.

It took a few seconds to click but when it did, Daeshik slid the arm under his back to give some support and ground down.

Wonpil let out a high whine.  His head dipped back and one hand gripped into the short hairs at the bottom of Daeshik’s skull, while the other slid to grab at his bicep.  One of his long legs moved out and up and hooked over Daeshik’s back, pulling him in with as much force as it could muster.

They fell into a steady rhythm of pushing and moving into each other.

Daeshik’s mouth found the underside of Wonpil’s jaw and he pressed wet open kisses to it before latching his teeth into the taunt skin.

Wonpil muttered a breathless ‘yes, yes, yes’ as one of his hands slid to Daeshik’s waist and into the very small space between them.  Slender fingers quickly dipping into the other’s pants and pushing both piece of material down.

Daeshik gasped as his dick met Wonpil’s jeans on a downward thrust and he pulled back to put some space between the sensitive skin and the rough fabric.

“No, no, no.” Wonpil whined as the weight on top of him diminished.  His hand wrapped around the base of Daeshik’s dick and his heel dug into the base of Daeshik’s spine.  He met Daeshik’s eyes, his own hazy and almost pleading. “Come back, hyung.  I’m not done.”

His hand gave a slow firm stroke to the entirety of the length in his hand and Daeshik’s eyes closed automatically.

“Fuck.” He breathed out.

“That’s the idea.” Wonpil said in a shuddering breath.

“Oh is it? I couldn’t tell.”  Daeshik exhaled harshly then leaned in to place a kiss to his lips and pushed one of his own hands between them to work on the button and zipper of Wonpil’s pants.  A few fumbling seconds and he found his target.

Wonpil let out a loud moan as the almost dry hand gripped his cock and gave it a few cautious strokes.  His own hand tightened around Daeshik, his leg following and pulling Daeshik down and his arm wrapping as far around his shoulder as he could, his whole body pulling him closer and closer to him.

Quickly the hand around his dick had a smooth slide and a light pressure, and their hands were moving against each other as they stroked and pushed their hips into the other.

The pace increased.

Too soon Wonpil felt like his entire body was tightening, a familiar heat building and building in his abdomen ready to spill over and he didn’t care anymore.  Didn’t care that he wanted to hold out longer, wanted to edge it out and prolong the pleasure. 

It had been too long since he’d been able to do this with anyone and Daeshik was so nice, almost too nice about the whole thing.

And Wonpil almost didn’t want him to be so nice about it.

But in that moment Wonpil just wanted Daeshik to pull him closer, even though he probably wouldn’t so it fell upon Wonpil to clutch the other as tightly to him as possible, and maybe he could finally get some relief from the man who was gently pressing kisses against his lips.

“Please, please.” Wonpil whined into his mouth.

Daeshik’s hips faltered and he let out a quiet ‘yeah’ that made Wonpil arch harder into him as he came with a high keen; the pressure and sound enough to lead to Daeshik spilling into his hand and slumping down on top of him.

Both tried to gulp air into their lungs and slowly the sounds of the apartment filtered back into their consciousness.  Patting Daeshik’s back with one limp hand and staring at the ceiling, Wonpil was sure he heard the soft chorus of Man in a Movie playing from where ever his phone had landed.

-

 **PrettyPilli** :

I convinced brian hyung to buy us icecream today!!!

2 more and I get a free cone!!!!!

 **DaeBae** :

Haven’t they all been free?

I’m pretty sure you haven’t paid for any of those

 **PrettyPilli** :

who needs to pay when they’re this cute

 

besides hyung, everyone knows free tastes the best

 **DaeBae** :

Wonpil

They have all been free

You haven’t paid for any of them

 **PrettyPilli** :

yeah, but that means the free one will be extra free

double free

free squared

 **DaeBae** :

I’m not sure that’s how that works

 **PrettyPilli** :

Free²

 **DaeBae** :

But I don’t care enough about math to try and prove you wrong

hahaha

 **PrettyPilli** :

doesn’t matter

it will be one of the best free icecreams I’ve ever had

 **DaeBae** :

lol

I already know it’s a lot butttt

Just how many other free ice creams do you have to compare it to?!

 **PrettyPilli** :

This

Cute

Hyung

I know how to use my powers for good

 **DaeBae** :

Oh so you ARE aware of how cute you are

 **PrettyPilli** :

of course

…

mostly

Jinyoungie used to say that I was oblivious sometimes,

but it’s ok cause it just makes me extra cute

double cute

cute squared

 **DaeBae** :

hahaha

Now that sounds like math I can get behind

 **PrettyPilli** :

Cute²

I know what else you can get behind, hyung

**DaeBae** :

asksdjfoi

!!!

crap

I just spilled water everywhere

I hope you’re happy

 **PrettyPilli** :

pretty happy yeah!

 

-

The thing is, it **really** isn’t all about sex between them.

Daeshik had become a really good friend to Wonpil in the time before they started fucking and he stayed a really good friend while they had their arrangement.  So it was pretty often that the two found themselves simply watching movies or going out window shopping or just talking.

Actually there was a lot of talking.

Because Wonpil was a talker, which was pretty obvious to anyone who knew him, and Daeshik could talk for hours about things that he enjoyed with minimal prompting.

(But Wonpil was not a minimal prompter, he was an active listener by god, he did his best to stay fully engaged when things treaded into topics he had no hope of really understanding. On the bright side he had a pretty good working understanding of touch sensitive zoom pads, and which brands were the worst, now.)

And sometimes that a lot of talking was on the topic of relationships, and the two’s lack thereof, and sometimes Daeshik surprised Wonpil by talking about something he’s observed about Wonpil and his lack of relationships.

“So… Sungjin, huh?”

Wonpil hmmmed distractedly.  Daeshik frowned and poked his side.

“Wonpil.”

“What?”

“Sungjin.  You’ve got feelings for him.”  Wonpil’s mouth popped open in a small ‘o’ of surprise and he blinked at Daeshik for a few seconds before scrunching his face and looking down.

“I’m working on it.”

“Wait what?”  Daeshik asked confused.

“I said I’m working on it hyung.”

“No-no I heard you.  I just- don’t understand?”

“I-I’ve known Sungjin-hyung for years,” Wonpil stopped a few moments and frowned at his hands. “It’s- It’s-.  Okay I’ve known hyung for years and I’m pretty sure there’s been at least a crush there for basically since the first day we met.  But he’s never- he’s never talked about- he’s only ever talked about girls.  He doesn’t- he’s not interested in boys, or at least not in boys like me.  Cause I’ve flirted, hyung, I have full force flirted and got nothing in return.”

Wonpil looked at Daeshik pleadingly.

Almost desperately.

“He doesn’t even like my aegyo.  I’m like 45% aegyo, hyung!  And he doesn’t like it.  He told me so!”  Wonpil’s voice got louder as he spoke, nearly shouting the last sentence and gesturing wildly with his arms.  He took a deep breath and pulled his arms to his chest like he was trying to hold his feelings in.  When he spoke again it was in a quiet serious tone. “I can’t just pine after someone I don’t have a realistic chance with, hyung.  Especially with someone I actually know, that I work with and live with.  So I’m trying.  I’m working on working through my feelings.”

Both of them were quiet as Wonpil’s confession settled around them.  It was one of the few times Wonpil had actually spoken out loud about how he felt for his band mate, and certainly one of the even fewer times he’d told another person about those feelings.

“Okay, um, here me out.  And this totally isn’t to invalidate all those feelings you just shared,” Daeshik spoke slowly like he was uncertain he should be saying what he was saying. “But pretty sure Sungjin is not at all 100% straight.  Because sometimes he look at you like you’re a four course meal and a container of dessert to take home.”

“What?”  Wonpil frowned.

“It’s literally my job to film and watch people, and let me tell you there have been LOOKS Wonpil.  The kind that make fans go crazy and write stuff on the internet about, kind of looks.”  
“Don’t say stuff like that hyung,” Wonpil said with a guarded tone. “I feel like you’re trying to get my hopes up.  I’m not gonna fall for something like that, I’m not stupid.”

“I’m not saying you’re stupid, Wonpil.” Daeshik pulled his arms apart and held his hands in his own. “In fact I think you’re being really smart about this.  And I’m absolutely not trying to trick you.  All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t sell yourself shot, and don’t act like there’s no chance.”

Wonpil stared into his eyes, searching for some hint of deception and seeing only real honest sincerity in his face.  He opened his mouth then closed it a few times, trying to figure out what to say, finally just settling on a small watery looking smile and half shrug.

“Jinyoungie says I should play the field and enjoy myself.”

“Well unless you haven’t been having a good time being _friends_ with me, looks like you’re taking his advice to heart.”  Daeshik said. 

Wonpil giggled and pulled one of his hands from the other man’s grip to cover his mouth.  He squeezed the hand still holding his in a quiet thank you and leaned his head against Daeshik’s shoulder. 

They sat like that on Daeshik’s couch as Wonpil collected himself.

 

“So what else have you noticed about Day6 through that camera of yours?”

“Sometimes I genuinely can’t tell if Jae wants to strangle you or fuck you till you forget how to talk.”

-

 **DaeBae** :

Look at how cute these are!

Why are there so many cute bear cupcake designs?!

Min’s been sending me these all day so you have to suffer too

Wonpil grinned brightly at the messages Daeshik had been sending him all morning and quickly typed out a cooing agreement on the cuteness of the bear cupcakes. 

He had worried back when they’d first started talking that the other members would notice him happily texting someone and tease him about it.  Question him who it was, if it was a _girl_ and if she was pretty, and if he _liked_ them and what they talked about that made Wonpil giggle so much.

(Daeshik sent the best cat videos, he got them straight from the source of a cat owner who loved her dumb cat and would send him videos every day.)

But they hadn’t.

Everyone was so busy working on new content for Every Day6, or was so tired from the constant schedules, that Wonpil’s increased text conversations went uncommented on.

Of course once Wonpil actually started leaving the dorm at least once a week when Day6 was actually in Korea, at first because they started watching Goblin together, and sometimes not coming home until very late or very early, and sometimes not at all but that was more the fault of having to catch up on three episodes in one night and the emotional decompression afterwards, Wonpil maybe worried that someone was actually going to sit up and notice that he was behaving differently and that would bring on a TALK and wow did Wonpil really not want a TALK.

But any worry was for naught because no one said anything about it.

Not even their manager.

And well, no that was not quite true. 

Okay so they would say stuff but it seemed to mostly be centered on the thought that Wonpil was going to hang out with Jinyoung or another one of their label-mates, and not going to see a friend that none of them knew and that he was occasionally fucking said person no one knew about.

And that was also not quite true because Dowoon, pretty soon into the whole going to hang out with someone no one knew thing, would give him a ‘we share a secret that no one else knows and this is fun’ smile and tell him to have a good time.  So Dowoon probably definitely knew and he knew that the hyungs didn’t know and probably definitely thought it was extremely funny.

Which yeah it kind of was pretty funny.  What with Jae being nosy and Brian being so perceptive and Sungjin being… Sungjin.

 

But also…

Kind of sad?

That no one else realized that Wonpil was not going out to see Jinyoung.  That Wonpil’s entire social life didn’t revolve around Jinyoung and the label and the band.

Especially when Wonpil would look a certain kind of cute before he left the dorms and Dowoon would giggle and tell him to have fun and Wonpil would giggle back, and, and the hyungs didn’t really pull their attention from whatever it was they were doing (ok so with Brian it was understandable he had a ton of homework).  They would call out goodbyes sure, but the most real acknowledgement he got was when Sungjin would occasionally tell him to say hi to Jinyoung for him.

Wonpil was wearing liptint for goodness sake, that definitely wasn’t for Jinyoung.

-

Wonpil pushed his pants down, tipping back onto the bed when he lost balance getting the last leg of his skinny jeans off.  A few squirms and his underwear followed the path of his pants and wound up on the floor.  Propping himself on his elbows he could see Daeshik trying to get his own pants off while simultaneously sliding socks off his feet.

Wonpil smothered a giggle with one of his hands.

“Hyung,”  He called once Daeshik got both socks off and was kicking a leg out of his jeans, his head popped up and Wonpil didn’t bother trying to hold back the giggle this time. “Condoms?”

Daeshik’s cheeks turned pink and he pointed towards a dresser by the bed.  Wonpil gave him a thumb up and flipped himself over on his stomach to reach into the top drawer.  A few seconds of rooting around and he pulled a promising bottle from it followed by a box.  Turning to tell Daeshik he found it, Wonpil was met with a pair of intense dark eyes staring straight into him.  He grinned and set the box and bottle down. 

“You wanna come here, hyung.”  Wonpil said as he patted the bed next to him.

“I’d rather come here.” Daeshik said with a grin and eyebrow wiggle as he waved a hand towards Wonpil’s body.

Wonpil snorted and pulled at the hand he still had out to try and pull Daeshik to him. 

He stumbled half on the bed and half on Wonpil.

They both laughed and Wonpil leaned up to kiss him around the laugh.

As Wonpil’s arms moved to wrap around Daeshik’s neck, one of his own patted around the bed to find the lube and the other settled into the curve where hip met waist on Wonpil.  Touching plastic, Daeshik pulled it closer to them and used his newly freed hand to pet down Wonpil’s side in lazy strokes.

“Hyungggg,” Wonpil gave a tiny whine and tucked his face into his neck. “Touch me, hyung, come one.”

“Okay okay.” Daeshik huffed out a laugh and slid a hand against his thigh.

His other reaching for the bottle of lube and fumbling to open the lid, before getting a solid grip and pushing it between them to pour some onto his hand.  Daeshik snapped it closed and rubbed his fingers together to warm them.

One slick finger moved past the ring of muscle and stilled.  Wonpil squirmed against him and Daeshik held one of his hips in place before starting to move.  Too soon in Daeshik’s opinion, Wonpil was urging him to add another. 

Again too soon he was asking for another while grinding down into the two that had easily found the bundle of nerves inside him.

“Yesssss.” Wonpil let out a low hiss as a third finger was added, and his hips stuttered as Daeshik slowly started moving all three once he was sure Wonpil was adjusted to the stretch.  Scissoring them and stroking against the velveteen hot walls, Daeshik watched as Wonpil’s own fingers grabbed at sheets and pulled when all three rubbed against his prostate. 

“M’ready.  I promise.  Hyung,” Wonpil cried to him. “I’m ready, please, hyung, please.”

Daeshik slipped his fingers out of him and blindly reached for the lube to cover his dick as Wonpil’s hips chased after them.  A few startlingly empty seconds and Wonpil was ready to beg Daeshik, but the sound of foil crinkling and then he could feel Daeshik settle further between his legs.

Wonpil’s head tipped back at the slow stretch of Daeshik finally moving into him.  A hot solid weight settling inside of him, a constant pressure pressing against his prostate, and it was so so good he couldn’t move once Daeshik bottomed out.  A few moments later and Daeshik pulled at Wonpil’s back.  Suddenly Wonpil was moving up and close and he whined as Daeshik’s cock jostled inside him.

Wonpil’s whine turned into a gasped at the full change from horizontal to vertical, and he pulled himself further into Daeshik’s lap.  Arms coming to wrap around the other’s shoulders and knees settling against his waist. 

Chest to chest Wonpil raised himself and bounced down on the dick inside of him.  A sharp exhale escaping his mouth as more and more of Daeshik made its way deeper into him. The skin of Daeshik’s thighs sticking to Wonpil each time he pushed his hips up to meet Wonpil’s pushes down.  

Nearly deep enough.

Nearly full enough.

But not quiet there.

Daeshik wasn’t getting fully inside him like this and it was starting to drive Wonpil crazy.

Wonpil wanted more.

He needed more.

“More, more.” Wonpil demanded, legs and arms trying to pull Daeshik into him even further.  Daeshik shook his head and tried to push Wonpil’s arms off of him.  “Hyunnnng.”

“Pil-ah, you have to move back.”  Daeshik tried telling him.

“Noooo, you need- need to get closer.”

Daeshik placed his palms on Wonpil’s chest, rubbed at the skin beneath them.  Warm skin brushing against his already sensitive nipples caused Wonpil to whine higher than before.

Daeshik took the opportunity to give a firm push and he caught Wonpil by surprise judging by the tiny ‘ooof’ that left his mouth when his back met the bed again.  His legs fell open even further and Daeshik slipped out of him fully. 

Daeshik hooked his arms under Wonpil’s legs, moved them over his shoulders, and pushed back in to him.  The new angle allowed for him to go deeper and make a smooth long grind against Wonpil’s prostate.  He pulled out a few centimeters and made the slow shallow thrust back in, driving the boy below him into the bed.  He reached down to slide his hands up and along Wonpil’s thin arms.  The skin soft and supple and a trail of goose bumps were left in the wake of his fingers.  Soon enough Daeshik’s hands were at Wonpil’s and he pushed them together, palm to palm and entwined their fingers.

Their eyes met.

Daeshik’s hips moved back and he pushed his chest down, pressing Wonpil’s knees into his own chest, and snapped his hips forward.

Wonpil’s red bitten lips opened as he let loose a wail.

 

 

“So, I think we should talk?” Daeshik said unsurely as he handed Wonpil a mug of hot chocolate.

Wonpil nodded distractedly, his attention split between Daeshik and the layer of mini-marshmallows in his cup.  He delicately pulled a disintegrating marshmallow up and popped it in his mouth.  It softly dissipated and he went on the hunt for another.

Daeshik snorted at him and took a quick sip of his too hot hot chocolate to settle his mind.

“I want to make sure it was okay.”

“What?” Wonpil glanced up from his cup and looked again once Daeshik’s serious cautious face registered in his mind.

“The sex. Was it-” Daeshik squirmed some a blush bright and hot on cheeks as he tried to get his question out. “Was it good?”

“Oh!” Wonpil flushed as well and looked away for a few seconds. “Yeah, yeah it was good.  Really good.”

“Good!” Daeshik squeaked out and coughed into his hand. “Yeah good.  I, uh? I just wanted to be sure?  It was a little more-“ 

He trailed off awkwardly and Wonpil took pity on his imploring expression.

“I liked it.  I told you so before, didn’t I?  I like being moved and held and stuff.”

“Yeah you said. Uh I tried to be more.” Daeshik searched for a way to phrase what he wanted to say and eventually just gave up. “You want someone to hold you down and tell you want to do and make you do it Wonpil.  And I’m just not that person.”  Daeshik sounded a little defeated.

Wonpil was slightly taken aback by the confession.  He’d thought they’d already made it clear Wonpil didn’t expect Daeshik to be that person for him, that he liked Daeshik just the way he was.  That he liked their relationship just the way it was.  If he hadn’t said it before it was clearly time for Wonpil to say it now and he did.

Daeshik looked slightly less defeated by the end and Wonpil followed it by a confession that was really a reaffirmation of their first discussion about starting the friends with benefits thing.

“I mean I love you hyung, but not- not like _love_ but like love.” Wonpil hugged his cup close to his chest and tried to find what he wanted to say, before settling on an impassioned statement. “You’re really important to me!”

“Wonpil-ah, you’re important to me to too.”  Daeshik put a hand on one of his thighs and looked into his eyes with a tight lipped grin.  “I know what you mean, and I love you too.”

“This is weird, isn’t it?” Wonpil bit at his bottom lip.

“Kind of, but that’s probably just because most people think that friends like us would mean it in the ‘in love’ way and that’s what’s really making it weird.”  His smile relaxed a little at the laugh Wonpil let loose in response.  “I just, I’m trying to make sure we’re talking about this. Because it felt a little weird for me to be kind of aggressive and it really wasn’t that aggressive.  I just- I just wanted to be sure.”

“It’s not like I’m not enjoying it hyung.”

“I know you’re not not enjoying it, Wonpillie,” Daeshik said trying to get the right phrasing of nots and shrugged at what came out. “You wouldn’t suffer through something you didn’t like.”

“Daehyungie, I’m not suffering through anything,” Wonpil patted at his hand before letting it rest there. “It’s okay.  So we don’t like all the same things.  Oh well!  We still have fun!”

“Of course we do. We’re friends.”

“We’re friends!”  Wonpil cheered in return.  He took a big gulp of his drink. “And even if we weren’t having sex we’d still be friends and still have fun.  And one day we’ll both meet someone who fits us best.”

-

“Jinyoungie!”  Wonpil squealed happily and was across the hallways like lightening to latch onto his old friend’s arm.

By the time the other members caught up to him, he’s hugged every member of Got7 and was back at Jinyoung’s side.

“Lunch.”  He declared pulling the other boy from both of their groups and taking off at a brisk pace with a quick wave goodbye to the tune of Jinyoung laughing.

“Pillie you don’t have to hurry, we have plenty of time.”  Jinyoung said planting his feet, making the other stop, and slipping his arm out of Wonpil’s grip.

“But there’s so much I want to talk about.”  Wonpil’s sentence ended in a whine and he shook his fists excitedly.

“Oh?” Jinyoung smirked. “Like about your fuck buddy and the way you’re not gagging for Sungjin as much as usual?”

“Jinyoung!” Wonpil hissed, head whipping around to see if anyone was near them. “You can’t just say that where people can here you.”

“And what if I say it where people can’t hear me?”  Jinyoung asked rhetorically as Wonpil peeked into a nearby doorway and beckoned him into the tiny empty practice room.

“Of course you can.  You saying stuff is part of our friendship.”

“Me _saying_ _stuff_ is part of me being a human being, Wonpil.”  Wonpil huffed and turned to glare at him. Jinyoung felt about as threatened as he was by Jaebum’s cat glaring at him.

No wait, Nora was more threatening than Wonpil.

“Nora’s more threatening than you’ve ever been Wonpil, put the glare away and tell me about your poor life decisions.”

“I’m not making poor life decisions, Jinyoung.” Wonpil crossed his arms and slouched against the wall near the door, his good mood slightly dropping.

“You’re friends with benefiting some dude.”

“I’m doing like you said, putting myself out there.  Having a good time.”

“I know, okay I know.  You’ve talked to me about it. But, Wonpil, you’re fucking without feelings.” Jinyoung reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. “And yeah that’s fine for some people, but you’re not _some_ people, you’re Kim Wonpil.”

“So!?” Wonpil shrugged off his hand.

“So, it means you’re a little naïve and a lot cute and sometimes you don’t kn-“

“I know what I’m doing Jinyoung!”  Wonpil threw his arms out. “Why can’t you trust that? Trust me?  I can take care of myself; I’m not going to let someone hurt me.  And isn’t it good that I have someone to hang out with that isn’t part of all this, that just treats me like a friend and not someone from JYP Entertainment or like I’m more than I am.  So what I have a friend that’s a little more than just a friend and no one but you and Dowoonie have really noticed that something else is going on too, and I TOLD YOU.  And-“

“Wonpil-“

“And- and I’m an adult.  I know what’s bad for me and this hasn’t been bad.  Daeshik-hyung and I are friends, and we talked about everything beforehand, and we both agreed it was fine.  And we make sure we talk about anything we think might not be fine and about feelings and stuff.  And I’m being responsible Jinyoung. “ Wonpil’s lips quivered.

“Oh Wonpillie,” Jinyoung’s mouth scrunched and he pulled his friend into his arms. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like you had to defend yourself.  I know you can take care of yourself and I know you would do something that would hurt you.  And I do trust you, you dork.”

“Really?”  Wonpil mumbled into Jinyoung’s chest, his own arms coming to wrap around his friend.

“Yes, really.  I mean I brought it up mainly because I thought it was funny no one else has noticed that you’re getting some, and if I had known my word choice would have set you off I might have made a different choice of words.”  Jinyoung put a hand to Wonpil’s cheek and made him look up and at face.  Taking in the red eyes and still quivering lips, he sighed. “Or I would have said the same thing because it looks like you probably need a good cry and emotional dump.”

“Daeshik said he knew I had feelings for Sungjin and that he was fine with it because we were friends and he supported me.  And I found myself almost wishing I could have feelings for him instead of hyung.” Wonpil whispered with downturned eyes. “But I don’t, and I still have- I still-still like hyung.  So much.  And it’s starting to kind of hurt, but also not hurt because I’m happy having my friends and getting attention from Daeshik.”

“Okay-“

“But I also feel like I’m just using Daeshik and I don’t like that I might be using someone who likes me for me because I’m lonely and just want attention.”  Wonpil said it all in a rush and Jinyoung blinked at the admission.

“Right we’re going for ice cream and I’m going to reassure you that you aren’t a terrible person.”

“I have a punch card for a free cone.”  Wonpil said with a small smile.

-

 **PrettyPilli** :

fair warning!

next time Jinyoung is at Mnet he’s gonna track you down and threaten you not to hurt me

 **DaeBae** :

What?

Why?

That’s very ominous

 **PrettyPilli** :

because he’s Jinyoungie

it’s impossible to hide anything from him

 **DaeBae** :

Ok but-

Why tracking and threatening?

ME

 **PrettyPilli** :

oh!

he usually does that to people I want to or do fuck

says it’s his best friend right and duty

which isn’t fair because he’s never let me do that

 **DaeBae** :

Hate to break it to you Wonpil

But you’re about as threatening as a rainbow

 **PrettyPilli** :

hey!

 **DaeBae** :

A cute rainbow!

 **PrettyPilli** :

well of course it would be cute if it’s me

there’s a reason they went for this concept~

besides some people are very threatened by rainbows hyung

-

Wonpil had twenty minutes at the most before he had to make his way back to the waiting rooms and finish packing up to leave the station. 

Twenty minutes was more than enough time to see a friend and get rid of some of the adrenaline performing had left him with.

It’d been a rough few weeks, few months if honesty was being employed, and they had all been so busy, Wonpil’d barely had time to sleep let alone see any friends.  So maybe when he’d said he was going to take a walk to work out some of his energy not one person batted an eyelash when he didn’t invite anyone to go with him.

They all needed some alone time.

Of course Wonpil didn’t plan on being alone for very long.  Once he was out the door he fired off a text and headed to the elevators.

 

 **PrettyPilli** :

hyung I think I’m lost on the storage floor again

help?

 **DaeBae** :

Hahahaha

Really

I’ll be there in about 5

 

He’d made it pretty easy for Daeshik to find him, and truthfully Wonpil was absolutely delighted to really see his friend after the prolonged absence of his drama buddy.  He said as much the second he’d launched himself into the older boy’s arms.  It was nice.  Wonpil liked being held and Daeshik liked holding him.

They hugged and traded news they’d already texted about, like how Daeshik’s application to an international film program had made it to the final round of reviews and how Wonpil bought a new pink sweater, but it was nice to hear it all in person.

When Daeshik suggested they start getting him back to the waiting rooms now that Wonpil was ‘unlost’ he made his move.

“Or,” Wonpil rocked back on his heels. “We could make a quick detour, hyung.”

“What kind of detour?” Daeshik asked, head cocked slightly. “There aren’t really a lot of places to detour to around here.”

“Well,” Wonpil gave him a sweet smile. “There’s a room right over there where no one would see me sucking your dick.”

He pointed towards a door a little down the hall and Daeshik choked on a cough.

Wonpil watched his eyes narrow in disbelief.

“Did you plan this?”  He asked trying to hold back a laugh.

“Maybe.”  Came his sing-song reply.

“You weren’t lost at all were you?”

“Duh.”  Wonpil’s smile took on a mischievous tilt.

Daeshik looked around the deserted hallway and grabbed Wonpil’s wrist to pull him towards the room he’d pointed to.

While Daeshik locked the door behind them Wonpil tugged off his jacket, bunched it up on the floor and slid to his knees.  When Daeshik turned to tell him it was locked he was met with the sight of a Wonpil grinning up at him from the floor and his mouth fell open.  Wonpil giggled and pulled at his hands till they were resting in his hair.

“Pretty sure I’m the one whose mouth is supposed to be open, hyung.”  Wonpil let go of Daeshik’s hands and moved his own to rest on the man’s waistband.

“Wonpil you have got to be the sassiest person I’ve ever fucked.” Daeshik said breath stuttering as Wonpil’s hands brushed against his slowly hardening cock while they unzipped his pants and tugged them down.

“Only because you haven’t fucked the sass out of me Dae-hyungie.”  Wonpil gave him a cheeky grin, eyes disappearing into cat whiskers as he pulled Daeshik’s boxers down as well.

“I don’t think anyone cou-“ Daeshik cut himself off with a light hiss as Wonpil’s dry palm gave a tender tug to his dick, which was getting really interested in what was happening.  His fingers tightened in Wonpil’s hair for a split second before loosening.

Wonpil gave a happy hum and leaned in to rub his nose into the skin near Daeshik’s hip.  He placed light quick pecks to the skin under his lips, slowly moving to where his hand was slowly stroking at Daeshik.  Soon enough he was placing those light quick pecks to the base of Daeshik’s cock and soon enough he was placing them further up.

He looked up at Daeshik’s face.

And Daeshik was already looking down at him.  Had probably not stopped looking down at him.  Watching as a sweet pink tongue reached out to lap at a pearl of precome and then rest against the sweet pink lips of the boy on his knees before him.

Wonpil looked at the dick in front of him.

He popped his tongue against his lips and took Daeshik’s tip into his mouth.

Daeshik sucked in a breath and Wonpil sucked in just a little bit more.

Down just a few centimeters before he pulled back, tongue dragging at the underside and lips slowly relaxing.  Slowly Wonpil built himself a rhythm.  Taking more each time, till he could feel it hitting the back of his throat.

Pulling back all the way he slid a hand down Daeshik’s dick, now a smooth wet slide from his spit, and settled the other hand against his hip to steady himself before going back down on it. Lips occasionally brushing against his own hand as they moved together to cover as much flesh as possible.

This time when he looked up Daeshik’s eyes were turned skyward.  Wonpil stopped his movements and whined around him.

The vibration startling Daeshik.

His hips pushed forward automatically at the sensation and once more when he finally looked down.

He made eye contact with the other’s wide dark eyes that were just the side of water that implied so to be tears.

His hand tightened in Wonpil’s hair and didn’t loosen.

Wonpil hollowed his cheeks, throwing his cheekbones into a somehow sharper relief than he’d ever seen before.

“Fuck!” Daeshik yelled and his hands pulled at the strands of silky hair in their grasp.  Suddenly Wonpil moaned hard and the suction got more powerful. “Holy shit, Wonpil.  Holy fuck!”

Wonpil made sure the other kept his eyes on him as he pulled off with a dramatic ‘pop!’ and started a slow drag of his mouth up and down the sides of his dick, slurping when too much spit built up in his way and flattening his tongue to press against every centimeter he could. 

He let the hand that had been steadying him fall down between his own legs and he ground into his palm before sucking Daeshik’s cock back into his mouth.

He sucked harder and moved faster than before and Daeshik’s hips stuttered, trying to push as much of his dick into the wet heat being offered.

Wonpil moaned again as Daeshik pushed further into his mouth.

Another deeper and elongated moan, that absolutely sent Daeshik over the edge with how it traveled down his entire cock and into his too tight, for the too little time this had been going on, core was the result of Daeshik giving sharp tugs to his hair to hold him in place.

“Wonpil.”  Daeshik let out a long moan of his name. “Yes, shit.”

His hips pushed forward and then there was come spilling out from the corners of Wonpil’s mouth even as he tried to swallow as much as possible.

Wonpil let Daeshik’s dick fall out of his mouth and licked around his lips, then wiped at his face to clear away what had slipped out and shifted trying to adjust his own pants.  Those last few seconds had been just enough to make him loose it himself; just from the way Daeshik had finally taken some control and just taken from Wonpil, exactly like he wanted him to.

“Wow. That was just-“ Daeshik seemed at a loss for words. “Wow.”

Wonpil gave a silent laugh.

“Glad you liked it hyung.”  He rasped out.

“More than liked it trust me.  And wow okay your voice sounds terrible.  We should get you some water.”

“Well there is a reason I waited till after we performed to give you a blow job, hyungie.”

“Oh my god, you definitely couldn’t have performed like this.”

“Nope.”

Daeshik helped the younger boy off the floor and steadied him when his legs nearly gave out after not being used.  A few moments and Wonpil was able to stand on his own but kept leaning into Daeshik’s side.  Picking up his now incredibly wrinkled jacket, they left the room and headed towards the restrooms near the elevators to clean up.

“I’ve got a night off in a few days, hyung.  If you and your couch are free we can marathon a few episodes of Strong Woman.”  Wonpil said as Daeshik handed him a few damp and dry paper towels.

“Yeah I’m free.” Daeshik said distractedly, trying to shake Wonpil’s jacket into wearable shape.  A few seconds passed, he watched Wonpil sipped water out of a now clean hand, and he remembered something. “Oh!  I’m cat sitting for one of my friends.  So if that’s cool you can come over.”

“What!  Of course it’s cool.  Catching up on dramas, hanging out with hyung, holding a cat?”  Wonpil dropped the paper towels in the trash and clapped his hands excitedly. “You might just take Jinyoungie’s place as the best friend I have if you keep this up hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> all pictures were from lqday6 and fuckyeahkimwonpil on tumblr, or from google search for cute/bear cupcakes


End file.
